


An End Worthy of a Song

by dwarrowdams



Series: Eadgyd, But Not Sad [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (from the Two Towers movie I think), F/F, Femslash, Marriage Proposal, mixing it up and stealing from somewhere other than The Hobbit, yeah yeah I know I stole the title for this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: Eadgyd proposes to her longtime lover.  Set in TA 2963.
Relationships: Eadgyd/Astrith
Series: Eadgyd, But Not Sad [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877335
Kudos: 1
Collections: All the Eadgyd All the Time





	An End Worthy of a Song

**Author's Note:**

> This happens shortly after Eadgyd killed a dragon, so that's why she's in kind of a state at the beginning of this.
> 
> Also, I don't think I've mentioned it here, but a few years back, Astrith and her brother (Alfrim), who were originally from Esgaroth, moved to Dale to expand the family's cloth business, which is when she and Eadgyd became A Thing.

Eadgyd knew she looked a mess when she showed up on Astrith’s doorstep, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She’d thought of stopping by her farmstead for a day just to clean herself up, but it would mean waiting longer to see her love, which was something that Eadgyd was not willing to do.

She barely rapped on the door before a servant—Haki, the yeoman—swung it open. “Oh, Lady Eadgyd!” he said. “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“I only just got back,” she said. “Is Astrith here?”

Haki nodded rapidly. “Come in and make yourself comfortable—I’ll fetch her.”

Eadgyd nodded, following Haki and sitting awkwardly on a settee as she waited for Astrith to come down. The house that Astrith shared with her brother, Alfrim, was nowhere near as grand as the family home in Esgaroth, but it was still far finer than the places Eadgyd frequented—with the exception of Dyri’s family home. She cast her gaze around the room, admiring the art that adorned the foyer.

A few minutes later, she heard light footfalls coming down the stairs and looked up just in time to see Astrith emerge.

“Eadgyd!” she said, her face lighting up with joy. “I didn’t know you planned to stop by.”

“I didn’t,” Eadgyd admitted as she stood, walking to meet Astrith. “But there’s something I needed to ask you and I didn’t want to wait longer than necessary.”

“Oh?” Astrith asked. “Is everything all right?”

Eadgyd nodded. “There’s just something I need to ask before I lose my nerve,” she said.

Astrith hummed her agreement, gesturing for Eadgyd to continue.

“I’m tired,” she admitted. “So tired of adventuring and of seeing cruelty and of being so far away from those I love. The adventure I just returned from was my last because I can’t take it anymore. My whole life has been full of war and I’m ready for some peace.”

“You deserve peace,” Astrith said as she took Eadgyd’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently. “I’m glad you came to tell me.”

“Oh heavens, that’s not what I came to tell you,” Eadgyd said, closing her eyes briefly and taking a deep breath.

Astrith arched an eyebrow at her, but didn’t say anything.

Wordlessly, Eadgyd dropped to one knee, still clasping Astrith’s hand in hers. “I wanted to ask if you’ll be my wife,” she murmured, her eyes shining with tears. “I’d resigned myself to living my life alone, but after meeting you, I couldn’t bear the thought anymore. If you’ll do me the honor of becoming my wife, I’ll be happier than I ever could’ve imagined.”

“Of course,” Astrith said, dropping her knees and pressing her mouth to Eadgyd’s in a quick kiss. “I can’t think of anything I’d love more.”

“Excellent,” Eadgyd replied, raising to her feet and offering a hand to help Astrith up. “I’m in no rush, especially since I’m not going to be adventuring anymore. Still...I was hoping that perhaps we could have the ceremony in Beorning-land. I’m more than happy to follow your customs as well, but I’ve been dreaming of a wedding like the one Eadgar and I planned for Avina.”

Astrith let out a little squeal of excitement. “That sounds wonderful!” she said. “I haven’t stopped thinking of it since Avina told me the story. It sounded like a lovely ceremony.”

“It was,” Eadgyd said, smiling fondly. She and Eadgar had worked tirelessly to make it a memorable day, but it had been more than worth it to see Hild and Avina so deliriously happy.

“That brings something else to mind,” Astrith said, fidgeting with her sleeves. “I’m rather tired of city life, to be honest. If you want to live on your farm or move to Beorning-land or travel across the Misty Mountains, I’ll be happy to follow.”

Eadgyd shook her head. “Not so far as that,” she said. “I’m planning to give the farm to Frida. She’ll be taking over for me and I have a feeling that she won’t mind the extra coin—or the extra space. I’m hoping to move back home.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Astrith said, smiling. “I love your home.”

“Soon, it’ll be our home,” Eadgyd said as she pulled Astrith into her arms.

Astrith beamed excitedly, giving Eadgyd a quick hug before running off towards the servants’ quarters. “Haki!” she called. “Send someone to the shop to tell Alfrim that he’d better be home for dinner because Eadgyd and I are getting married! Oh, and tell the cooks to prepare something special—no need for them to go out and buy anything new, though.”

Haki’s eyes immediately lit up. “Then allow me to be the first to congratulate you,” he said. “I’ll send a messenger to the shop and alert the cooks. I don’t think they’ve started on dinner yet, so now’s the time.”

With a quick bow, he darted off to send the message.

“We’ve still plenty of time before dinner,” Astrith said. “Anything you’d like to do?”

“Bathe,” Eadgyd said honestly. “And then perhaps take a nap.”

Astrith smiled, giving Eadgyd a one-armed hug. “Then I’ll go draw you a bath and we can take a nap until dinnertime.”

Eadgyd leaned over to kiss Astrith on the cheek. “We’re not even wed yet and you’re already a wonderful wife.”

Astrith beamed, taking Eadgyd’s hand and leading her upstairs. “You’re off to quite a good start yourself,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of having this end in a sex scene (either implied or explicit), but I was like "nah, Eadgyd probably just wants to take a proper bath and sleep in a bed," so that's what happened (and honestly, if I'd just traveled through blighted lands to kill a dragon, I'd be of the same mind).
> 
> A couple of notes about Haki the yeoman: first of all, in the context of this fic, "yeoman" refers to a high-ranking house servant (it has other meanings, but that's the one being used here to avoid any possible confusion). I thought of using the term "butler," but it felt too out of place, which is why I went for one that's a bit more obscure.
> 
> Also, Haki refers to Eadgyd as "Lady Eadgyd" because he wants to show respect (at this point in the narrative, she's a known hero who has a decent amount of influence among her own people), even though she is technically a commoner.
> 
> This may be Eadgyd's last adventure, but I'm not going to stop writing about her. There are still so many stories of hers to tell.
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @_tenderqueer  
> Tumblr: dwarrowdams


End file.
